Another Celestial Key
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: -"During her travel back to the guild, she found an odd, but elegant looking key lying in her path. It looked neither like the gold or silver keys. She shrugged and dropped the key into her skirt pocket."- LoLu
1. A New Mission

**Title: Another Celestial Key**

**Summary:** _-"During her travel back to the guild, she found an odd, but elegant looking key lying in her path. It looked neither like the gold or silver keys. She shrugged and dropped the key into her skirt."- LoLu_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

* * *

Lucy sat at her favorite seat at the bar. She sighed deeply, resting her head in her arms, trying to block out the noise. She groaned in annoyance at all the chaos.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Mira chirped. She marched over to Lucy, drying off a mug.

"..."

Mira blinked and looked over to Lucy. "Are you alright, Lu-chan?"

Lucy shook her head and sat straight up. She smiled at Mira. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked around the guild and back at Mira. "Where did Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray go?"

"They left for a mission before you arrived. Why?" Mira asked. Lucy sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Oh..." Lucy closed her eyes. "I was wondering if they would go on another mission, so I could pay my rent."

Mira slightly frowned but disappeared quickly as it came. She walked over to the request board and it scanned over. _She'll love this one!_ She thought. She grabbed the paper off the board and happily skipped over to the stellar mage.

"~Lu-chan!"

Lucy raised her head just to see a sheet of paper shoved into her face. She grabbed the paper and focused her vision on the text written.** (A/N: I honestly don't know how the job request is **_supposed_** to look like. I apologize.)**

**_-Writing Job-_**

**_Any mage required._**

**_Someone in need to replace the nobal writter. Needs an excellent writter._**

**_REWARD: 500,000 jewels_**

Lucy's eyes _almost_ bulged out of their sockets. She looked at Mira with wide eyes. Mira giggled and smiled.

"You should go on solo mission, Lu-chan. I think its time you know what it feels like to go solo." Mira encouraged. Lucy beamed happily and cheered.

"Thanks, Mira-chan!" Lucy walked around the bar and pulled Mira into a tight hug. "You don't know how much this means to me!" She beamed.

"I'm glad you love it. I'll request this job for you." Mira said, taking the sheet out of Lucy's hand. "Why don't you get going now? Since your so excited, you might as well finish it now." Mira tease, making Lucy pout playfully.

"See ya, Mira-chan!" Lucy waved.

"Bye, Lu-chan! Be careful!" Mira waved. Lucy walked out the guild doors and set off to her new mission.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Love? Let me know!**

**Thank for reading this story! :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	2. Nightmare or A Dream?

**(A/N: Sorry if my beginning ain't simple. I tried mt best and hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2: Nightmare or A Dream?**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

This job didn't wasn't that much far from Magnolia Town. All I had to do was take the train to Hargeon Town and tah-dah! I start my job! I smiled and picked up my pace, running across town.

I reached my apartment, panting lightly. Opening up the door, I ran upstairs and stuffed any clothing I could find into my suit case. Moments later I was packed and ready to go. Before I ran out the door, I wrote a note just in case Natsu, Gray, or Erza barged into my apartment. Putting it in the most obvious place, I shut the door and ran to the train station.

I purchased a ticket straight at 10 o' clock. _The train should be any moment now._ I thought and squealed, recieving many stares but I ignored them. A nearby train skidded to a stop and announced, "Leaving to Hargeon Town, please board the train."

I boarded the train and reserved one booth for myself since a few people boarded the train. It was strange that I was the on in one whole train compartment. I shrugged and sat down. I sighed happily and looked at the scenery, resting my head against the window. Slowly, my eye lids shut, my mind shifting into dreamland.

* * *

_**~Dream/Nightmare~**_

_"..."_

_Black clouded my vision, but slowly regained its colors. Once my vision cleared, my eyes widen in shock. The city was demolished, burning to the ground. The atmosphere drenched of blood and ash._

_I looked down at myself. My outfit had many cuts and burns. Large cuts looked as if a bear attacked me, leaving claw-like marks. Blood dripped out of my wounds, slowing tracing down my pale skin._

_I quickly turned around and was about to shout for help but froze. My body stiffened, my breath hitched._

_"Lucy..."_

_My eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Loke wasn't looking any better than myself. He had many numerous cuts, most were major wounds. His suit was torn, haggard. He looked pale and weakened in his state. A small pool of blood lay beneath him. I gasped in horror._

_"Loke!" I screamed. I ran to Loke's aid and kneeled beside him. "Loke!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders._

_He slowly opened his eyes. "L-lucy?" I nodded my head eagerly and said, "Don't worry, Loke. I'll get help as fast as I can." I positioned to stand up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. His hand wrapped around my head and his other around my waist. I blushed furiously and tried to hide my face in his chest._

_"Lucy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"..." It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sorry hadn't been able to protect you. If it weren't for _him_, you would be safe." He seemed to growl out _him_. I grew confused. Protect from from what? Who's he talking about? What's hap- My thoughts were cut off when he squeezed me tighter._

_"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." He kept repeating in my ear. Suddenly a thought came to mind: where was the enemy? I glanced around but the surrounding area was clear._

_"Hey, Loke? Where's the enemy?" I asked. Loke's hold grew tighter and felt him tense. I struggled to get out but he was far more stronger._

_"Loke!" I shouted but his grip didn't loosen. "Loke! What's gotten into you?! You're hurting me! Let me go!" My attempts were in vain but I wouldn't give up just yet._

_I heard him chuckle and frozen immediately. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Lucy, your one annoying brat. You could've just went with your father. I'm sure he would've taught you some manners." I felt fear shoot through my being. Why was Loke acting so weird all of a sudden? Its like something took control of him._

_"Loke?" I asked. He didn't make a movement. "Loke?"_

_The next thing I knew I was skidding across the debris, scrapping against my open wounds. I yelped and winced in pain. I opened my eyes to see Loke standing over me. "I knew you were a helpless, weak stellar mage. You've been treating us celestial spirits like objects. Never caring about our feelings. Karen treated us spirits with respect, like a regular human being. I wish you were _never_ my master." Loke growled angrily. His irises sparkling up like flames._

_His words hurt deeply. My heart clenched as I stared at his face. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Loke snorted in digust. "See what I mean. You're a weak, stupid, helpless mage. Who would be stupid enough to honor you as a stellar mage. But I have an idea in mind." Venom dripped from his words as he took a step closer._

_"W-what?" My lips quivered. I stuttered uneasily, my throat clenched. A smirk appeared on his face and a raised his leg. "W-what are y-you doing?"_

_"To kill you of course. You're a waste of wizard blood, so I might as well kill you." His smirk disappeared, replaced with a frown. "Now hold still. It won't long."_

_"LOKE! STOP!"_

**_~End of Dream/Nightmare~_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy woke up screaming and sweating like crazy. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. Moist, sticky tears clung to her face. "LUCY!" Lucy turned her head just to see Loke hug her.

"Lucy, what happened?" He asked, his hot breath whispered in her ear. "I was so worried." Lucy hugged him back, like she was going to lose him forever. She sobbed in his chest, trying to forget the dream.

"Loke, it looked so real, so vivid." Lucy sobbed. Loke soothingly rubbed her back in circular motions.

"What was the dream about?" Loke asked which make Lucy hug tighter. She gulped and held back her sobs. "It was about you and me. I woke up with the city destroyed. You called my name and I ran to your side. I was going to go get help but you held me back, apologizing about how you couldn't protect me. Then-" Before she could finish, the train announced they arrived at Hargeon.

"I'll tell you later." Lucy sighed. Loke nodded and let her go but grabbed her hand. "Please be careful, Lucy. If there is anything you need, just call my name and I'll be there to help. Its not worthing getting you hurt." Loke gently kissed her hand and disappeared.

Lucy quickly wiped her face and carried her luggage off the train. _Loke wouldn't that would he? He's loyal and trusts me._ She thought to herself. She began having self doubts as she walked to her destination.

* * *

**What a suckish chapter. I wish I've done better T^T**

**Anyways, you like? Hate? Love?**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned! :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	3. Ambushed

**(A/N: So, how's this story going so far? I would like to know your answers. But right now, I'll let you continue reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3: Ambushed**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Finally, I completely my mission, which was a piece of cake. I decided to walk back to the guild since it was a few miles, besides I needed to save my jewels for food. Speaking of food, I hope Natsu didn't eat all my food while I was away. My thoughts faded away as lush green grass and pine trees entered my view. Up ahead was a forest which, in my opinion, didn't look dangerous. I shrugged and made my way through the forest.

As I walked, birds chirped, water splashed, leaves rustling, and the air whistling a melody. I sighed happily, and stopped beside a small stream. I plopped myself beside a tree and closed my eyes. I won't hurt to rest for awhile. The peaceful, calm atmosphere embraced me, making me slowly drift asleep. I heard rustling nearby but I ignored it, thinking it was rabbit or something. Just before I left asleep, a loud, cracking sounded above my head. I felt a vibration throughout the tree and a 'swoosh' sound along with it. My eyes snapped open and my body jolted upward. I turned to the tree I laid on and saw an arrow piercing into the bark.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it a Fairy Tail mage." The voice was obviously a male judging by his deep, husky voice. A audible thud was heard before another arrow flew beside my head, narrowly missing. I turned around at lightning speed. My heart pounded against my ribs painfully. Fear and anger filled my being. "Who are you?" I demanded. The figure was completely cloaked with a black robe, trimmed with gold designs.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "I'm Ludaw, Commanding Officer of Cyber Klasiks. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy Heartphilla." I froze immediately. Just who was this guy and how did he know her name. I quickly regained my composure but glaring heatedly. "How do you know my name? Who's Cyber Klasiks? What are your doing here?"

"That, Miss Heartphilla is classified information. Cyber Klasiks is the underworld's darkest celestial mage, and I do believe the rest is also classified information." I growled and clutched my celestial keys.

"If the rest is classified, then tell me this. What's a dark mage like you doing in Magolina?" The figure chuckled again and took a step forward. I instinctively took a step back, fearing the man was going to rape me.

"My job is to capture a celestial mage, a strong one that is." The figure took another step forward, so did I, backwards. "And that would be me, right?" I felt the figure smirk even if I didn't see it physically. "Smart. You're the perfect match for our replacement."

"Replacement?" I questioned, confused at the turn of events.

"Of course. We've captured another mage but she was too much a bother and doesn't have the strength make yours. We need strong celestial mages at the least, or even greater if possible." The figure took a step forward, a few feet within my reach. As I took a step back, my back pressed up against the tree. I cursed under my breath, wondering why I even bothered to step in the direction of the tree.

"Well, I'm not going to be used at whatever your doing! I will defeat you for the sake of myself and other celesital mages!" I grabbed Loke's key and clutched it. "Open the gate of the Lion! Le-" The key glowed brightly but faded quickly. The figure raised his hand and suddenly an invisible force forced me against the tree. I groaned at the harsh contact and glared at the figure. I struggled against the force but no avail. Black smoke or gas surrounded his hand and slowly floated toward me. As it neared, I held my breath, afraid it'd be poison if I breathe it in. The figure chuckled darkly, sending shivers down my spine. "Holding your breath won't do. Eventually, you'll lose consciousness."

_Come on, Lucy! Your better than this! Do something!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I looked around the forest trying to find something to distract him. Suddenly, a sword came flying out of no where.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The guild doors busted out revealing Team Natsu, excluding Lucy. Everyone stared for a second before going back to work, such as drinking, brawling, talking, gossiping, and reading. Or just plain nothing. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all split up; Erza eating a strawberry cake, Gray arguing with Gajeel, Juvia stalking him, Natsu walking up at the bar, and Happy trying to give Carla a fish.

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu cheered. Mira walked up to him, smiling. "Hey, Natsu. How did your mission go?" Mira asked. Natsu grinned and rubbed his nape nervously.

"The mission went great but not really since Lucy wasn't there. Speaking of Lucy, where is she? I didn't see her when we came back." Natsu slightly frowned and looked around the guild.

"Lucy went on a mission by herself." Mira said, making it sound like its no big deal. Natsu spun around, his eyes wide in horror. "By herself?! Which mission did she take?" Mira giggled and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, she took this one." Mira brought a paper out of nowhere and handed it to Natsu. His eyes scanned over the paper and relief washed over him. He sighed and gave it back to Mira. "At least its an easy job. I sure hope she's' okay." He pondered for a moment before looking back at Mira.

"When did she leave?" Natsu asked.

"She left yesterday morning. She should be back today." Mira said, grabbing a mug and cleaning it. Natsu slammed his fists on the counter, startling Mira, his eyes shining with new sparked determination. "I'm going to look for her."

Mira sighed. "Natsu-"

He raced up to Gray and Erza and grabbed their wrists. "Come on guys! Let's go! Happy!"

"Aye!"

**~Minutes later~**

"What are we doing again, Flame-brain?" Gray asked as they walked down a trail. Erza was walking ahead, grumbling with a dark aura surrounding her.

"We're here to find Luce, Ice-stripper." Natsu glared at Gray, who glared back. Before Natsu can make a come back, Erza grabbed her sword and threw it at them, which they dodged.

"Shut up!" Erza's voice boomed. Natsu and Gray hugged each other, bracing themselves for anything to happen.

Along the way, Erza shouted while Natsu and Gray cower in fear.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Stay tuned! :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	4. A Dark Mage

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't had the time to update. I apologize and hope to receive the time to write this story. But right now, I'll let you continue this story.)**

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 4: A Dark Mage**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sword struck right above Lucy's head, narrowly missing. A squeaky, loud shriek escaped her lips. The black gas disappeared quickly allowing air to contract with her lungs. Lucy breathe a sigh of relief, finally free of suffocating.

The figure Ludaw, as she recall, stood their emotionlessly, not making an effort to capture her...yet. Lucy glared daggers at him before grabbing Loke's key. "Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright light emmited from the key before Loke stood protectively in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Loke's voice evident of worry and concern. He grasped her shoulders gently, scanning over her body for any injuries.

"Loke! Please save the questions for later. We're in a serious situation here." Lucy recalled. She pointed for index finger at Ludaw. "You don't own this fight." She harshly spat out.

Ludaw chuckled darkly, "I believe I do. You may be strong but I have the advantage."

Loke swiftly turned around, twisting one-hundred eighty degrees. His softened features vanished replaced with a hardened expression. "Who are you and what do you want with, Lucy?" He growled out.

The wind surrounding them picked up speed causing Ludaw's hood to swoop off. Lucy fought back a gasp and covered her mouth with her right hand. His left eye had a deep scar, slashing over his eye. Of course, his left eye was wide open, functioning correctly as it should. Both of his eye colors were different: his left a light bluish-yellowish-green and his right a deep crimson red.

Ludaw looked the same age as Lucy, young and sturdy. His crimson red hair reached his shoulders, small specks of bangs, split straight down the middle of his head. His facial features young, fresh, and smooth-looking. Some would say he was handsome.

"Well, well, isn't it Leo the Lion. Or should I say Loke." Ludaw smirked. "I'm surprised you've survived all those years without Karen. It would pain her to see you with another celestial mage."

Loke clenched his fists. "Don't you dare compare Lucy to _her_. Lucy's different than the rest."

"Different than the rest? How so?" Before Loke opened his mouth to speak, Ludaw continued. "Overtime she may change her perspective of you spirits and turn out like the rest of them."

Loke's fists turned ghostly white. Loke bended his right arm, with his clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "_O __**Regurusu** (Regulus)_... Grant me your strength!" Light-engulfed his fist, blinding Lucy's vision. Loke launched his body and fist forward.

As soon as it made contact, a blinding light exploded. The light dimmed in seconds before a surprising view shocked Lucy. Loke's fist collided with Ludaw's upper arm, completely blocking Loke's attack. What shocked her the most was how Ludaw managed to punch Loke's abdomen.

All of the air was knock out of Loke's lungs before he landed harshly against the ground. Little blood erupted from his mouth, trailing down the corner of his lips. Loke wiped the substance away before casting another attack: **Regulus Gatling**.

"Oi, Leo! Have you gone soft over the years or am I getting stronger?" Ludaw mocked. He laughed as he dodged Loke's attempts to hit him.

Loke smirked and did the unexpected. He let his guard down completely letting Ludaw have the advantage. "Loke!" Lucy shouted. She clutched her keys and was about to summon Taurus until suddenly, Loke summoned **Shishikōyō** (Lion Brilliance), punching Ludaw straight in the face.

Ludaw stumbled backwards as Loke somersaulted, landing gracefully. "Stand back, Lucy." Loke warned not looked at her nor turning around. Lucy hesitated before taking a few steps back.

Ludaw regained his composure before smirking at Loke. "As predicted," He began. Loke and Lucy had confusion written all over their faces. Ludaw smirked and chuckled. "your Shishikōyō doesn't have any effect on me."

Loke and Lucy's eyes widen at the given information. "What do you mean?" Lucy shouted as she came back to her senses.

Ludaw smirk grew. "Haven't you notice anything different? I'm a Dark Mage, I use Darkness Magic." Lucy's eyes widen and she a cautious step back, which Ludaw noticed.

Ludaw raised his hands toward the Celestial Spirit and Celestial Mage before dark-colored arms appeared out of nowhere. It grabbed both Loke and Lucy, immobilizing or choking them. "What will you do now?" He laughed.

_How are we going to get out of this one?_ Both Loke and Lucy thought.

* * *

**Uhh...weird chapter and kinda sucks though (to me).**

**Anyways, please leave a review and stay tuned! :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	5. A Disastrous Finding

**(A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter previously. I may have disappointed my readers but this time it will be longer, for your sake.)**

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 5: A Disastrous Finding**

* * *

**Loke's POV**

_I've got to get Lucy and I out of here quick!_ I thought as me and Lucy thrashed with the arms' grip. Ludaw smirked mischieviously. "The more you struggle, the more tighter the grip gets."

I felt the grip tighten and I stopped struggling but Lucy didn't. I turned to her and shouted, "Lucy! Stop!" She paid no attention to me, only focusing on escaping. "Lucy!"

Suddenly, Lucy's scream rang throughout the forest. "LUCY!"

Lucy stopped struggling. "Lucy! Are you alright?!" I desparately called out to her. Her hair hung loosely, concealing her entire face. She didn't respond but just keeping her head low.

Rage filled my being. I narrowed my eyes toward Ludaw, glaring hatefully. "Why you!"

Ludaw smirked once again.

Before he could speak, a bright light emitted from me. A sickening crunch was heard following a thud. The light dimmed following with a thud.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

I blinked repeatedly. It was like something or someone took control of his body. Like an overdrive of instincts of seeing blood and gore. I shivered but shrugged it off. I noticed that we were free of the arms' hold. I rushed to Lucy's side and kneeled over body.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" I called out gently.

Lucy stirred before cracking one eye open. "Loke?" She sat up and looked around. "What happened? Where Ludaw?"

I sighed relieved. I, too, looked around and landed my sights on Ludaw who still lay unmoving. Without turning around, leaving her questions unanswered. "Lucy, get out of here quick. Run as far as you can and don't wait for me. I'll catch up with you."

Lucy's eyes widen and she gasped. "What?!"

"Lucy, please. Don't worry about me. I promise I will return to your side." I looked at her over my shoulder and gave a small smile.

Lucy didn't move an inch glued to the spot. "Wha- No! I'm leaving your side, Loke! You're _my_ spirit, _my_ nakama! Never will I leave _my_ nakama in the hands of an enemy alone!" She shouted stubbornly.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest. She was making this complicated. "I want you safe, Lucy. It would pain me to see you hurt."

"Me neither! I wouldn't want my nakama getting hurt as well!" Lucy shouted brink of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

I felt my anger boil. "Lucy! Just go! I'll handle this battle myself!" She gasped. I didn't mean to shout and instantly regretted my words but it was for her own good.

I turned around only to see Ludaw standing up glaring hatefully. "Think your all it, ay, Leo. Well, let's see how you maneuver against this!"

A black orb rapidly formed in his palms. A purple escense combining the outer ridig. I sensed a dark, powerful aura emitted in the orb. My eye's widen in realization.

"Lucy!" I shouted. I tackled her to the ground and shielding my body against hers.

**~Normal POV~**

BOOM! A raging boom was heard across the land.

As the smoke and dust settled, the beautiful forest was demolished. A huge crater was made formly where Loke and Lucy stood.

Floating slighty above the crater stood Ludaw clearly unharmed. His evil laughter filled the air.

Down below both the Celestial Mage and Spirit were covered in debris.

A groan was heard before Loke stood up cradling Lucy against his chest. He shook the debris off his suit and examined Lucy. She appeared more unharmed than he did. They didn't seem to notice the laughter in the background.

"Loke," Lucy spoke quietly as she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Loke didn't answer but made his way out of the crater. He gently placed Lucy down before he sat down himself. _Why would he release that energy so close?_ Loke sighed and looked up. His eyes widen as he was Ludaw. How is he still alive?! Shouldn't the blast have injured him?!

Ludaw smirked and stared at Loke and Lucy. "Isn't it convinent to see you here."

"Why are you doing this? Couldn't you just have found another mage to battle with!" Loke snarled.

"I won't have been this much exciting considering that she has collected most keys." Ludaw said.

As Ludaw kept speaking, Loke telepathically spoke to Lucy who by now was on her feet standing. _Lucy! Get out of here while you can!_

_What are you going to do?_ Lucy panicked.

_I'm going to defeat him myself which gives you the opportunity to runaway. Do it! Now go!_ Loke's voice hinted no room for agruements.

_W-wha-!_

_GO! NOW! _Loke shouted.

Lucy stood in horror, too afraid to move. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She bit her lower lip until it bled.

"LUCY! GO!"

Lucy flinched before taking a hestitant step back. It pained her so much to leave her spirit alone. More tears poured out. She closed her eyes tightly and ran at top speed in the opposite direction.

Ludaw saw this and thrust his index finger in Lucy's direction. "You're not going anywhere, Miss Heartfilia."

A variety of bullet-esque beams shot out from his fingertips. Lucy shrieked and urged her legs to go faster. Unforunately she reachered her limit and tripped over an open tree root. The beams travel a lightning speed toward Lucy whos eyes widen and letting out an ear piercing scream.

Loke's eyes widen dramatically before roaring out, "LUCY!" Before he could react the beams exploded on contact.

Everything in his entire being completely shut down, frozen. Only one thing was on his mind: kill. The horrible scene repeatedly played in his mind like a broken record.

Ludaw was up above enjoying the Spirit drown in his own rage and sorrow. A menacing laugh erupted from his throat before a creepy smirk crept upon his face. "Now that was a show. Don't you think Leo?"

Loke glared hatefully at Ludaw before attacking him head on. "You will pay dearly for hurting Lucy! You're going to wish you were never born!"

As Loke and Ludaw started a blood sheding battle, Lucy still lay in the crater seriously injured. Lucy opened her eyes slowly before pulled herself off the ground. A shock went through her spine as she did so.

Pain.

That's all she felt at the moment. So Lucy laid there listening to the cries of the Dark Mage and her spirit. Her eyes scanned the debris before a shiny object caught her eye. Forcing herself to a crawling position, she reached over and clutched the key in he palm. Before she could observe her key, her vision went black.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

"What was that?" Gray asked.

Team Natsu, excluding Lucy, stopped walking as a loud explosion was heard nearby.

"I don't know but we might as well check out who's making this destruction. Let's go!" Erza commanded.

They followed the noise which lead them to Loke and another person fighting.

"Loke?" Natsu asked. See that Lucy wasn't around he decided to ask. "Oi, Loke! Where's Lucy?"

He didn't have response but an energy ball blasted their way. They all dodged it effortlessly.

"Let's go and help Loke out!" Gray said. Everyone nodded in agreement and joined the battle.

"Well, well, well isn't it The Great Titantia. It would be an honor to battle you but it's shame I'm not here for you."

Loke turned out to see Natsu, Gray, and Erza ready to fight. Before he could speak they jumped in and attacked Ludaw.

-Insert battle here- (Sorry, I lack in battle scenes so I'll leave that to your imagination.)

Ludaw lay on the ground beaten and haggard. Natsu smirked and clenched his fist in the air.

"I'm fired up! Is there any enemies that way, Stripper?"

"What did you say, Flame Brain?"

"Want to start something, Ice Princess?"

"Shut up Squinty Eyes!"

The growl at each other but Erza grabbed their collars and held them back.

"Are you getting in a fight?"

"N-n-no! W-we're friends!" Gray and Natsu hugged each other for dear life acting as if they are best friends.

"Good." Erza turned her back and looked at Loke. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's-" He stopped and ran off in a direction before kneeling down. Everyone followed him but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lucy!"

Loke stared at Lucy's face regretfully before turning to the stunned trio.

"I trust you guys to take her to the guild." Loke then gently kissed Lucy's forehead before handing her over to Gray. Then he disappeared into the spirit world quietly muttering 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I have to say it's much more longer than the rest. But since you wanted it longer your wish has been fulfilled. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope to see you again! :)**

**Review, favorite, follow, and comment whenever you like!**

**Minna~! ^.^**


	6. Confession

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 6: **Confession

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I blinked my eyes a few times before groggily sitting up. _Ugh. What happened?_ I thought. My eyes widen. _What happened to Loke?! Is he okay? Where is he?... But first of all, where am I?_

I gazed at my surroundings and felt relief wash over me. Thank Mavis I was in the infirmary at Fairy Tail. I noticed my keys and whip were gone, which I presume Master or someone has it. I got out of bed but I felt a jolt of pain shot through me.

I yelped and collasped to the floor. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna.

"Lucy!" They all shouted and rushed over. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head lightly before wincing in pain. Levy and Mira helped me up and placed me back on the bed.

"Lucy, what happened? First I hear a thump from down stairs and then see you on floor. Did someone do this to you?" Mira asked, a dark aura surrounding her. All the girls shriek, expect me and I shivered under the intense stare.

I gulped nervously and shook my head furiously. "N-n-no! I just h-happened t-to stumble on a-accident."

Mira's menacing aura disappeared, quickly reversing to her bright, cheery aura. She smiled cheekily at me. "Oh, that's good. If that did actually happen, it would be such a pity."

I laughed lightly and rubbed my nape. As I was about to speak, my stomach growled. My face flushed in embarrassment and I covered my face in attempt to hide. All the girls laughed and smiled.

"I'll be right back, Lu-chan!" Mira left the room and came back several minutes later with a tray full of delicious meals. My mouth watered by just staring at it. She placed the tray on my lap. "All right. Eat up, Lu-chan!"

I happily obliged and ate like there was no tomorrow. "Woah, slow down Lucy! We don't want you choking." Lisanna warned.

While still chowing down the food, I asked them, "How many days have I been here?"

"About three days." Wendy said.

My eyes went wide as saucers and I started choking on the food. I saw all the girls panick before Mira rushed to my side and patted my back. After regaining my composure, I stared at them in shock.

"Three days?! Are you serious?!"

Levy nodded her head and smiled. "But I'm glad you're alright, Lu-chan. When Gray brought you into the guild, everyone started to panic and quickly rushed you to the infirmary."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm glad I'm safe myself." Their worried gazes burned right through me.

"Lucy-san, if you don't mind, would you tell us what happened? I mean, I'm not inv-" I cut off Wendy with a smile before taking a deep breath. I re-told them my story and gasps could be heard very now and then.

"Oh my gosh, Lu-chan! I never knew something like that would happen." Levy said.

I nodded in agreement. Then I decided to ask something's that's been bothering me. "By the way, where's Loke? I didn't see him before I blacked out. Is he alright?"

Everyone shook their heads and gave somewhat a sad smile. "I don't know, Lucy. When Natsu, Gray, and Erza came back, Loke wasn't with them."

I nodded and thought to myself. That's when it clicked. _I'm so stupid! Loke's a spirit and he can return to the spirit world. Stupid Lucy, stupid._ I thought and sighed.

"Hey, Lucy, are you alright? You seemed to be in deep thought back there." I nodded and let out a awkward chuckle.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about Loke's disappearance until I remember he was a spirit. I guess I just kind of forgot." I said and glance out the window.

"Well, we'll be leaving now since you can get some rest." Levy and Mira stood up from their seats and left with Lisanna and Wendy. I sighed and leaned into the bed. I wasn't all that comfy but I just had to deal with it.

* * *

**~The next morning~ Normal POV**

The next morning, the girls (Consisting of: Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, and Mira.) went to the infirmary. Lucy seemed in better shaped and they all decided to sit at a table and talk and gossip, mostly Mira.

"So, Lucy~!" Mira grinned. Lucy cringed and mentally groaned. Mira was going to ponder her with "Yeah?"

Mira leaned in closer. "Is there anyone you're interested in? Like, or possibly even love." The all-too-familiar glint shining in her eyes. All the girls leaned in also, curious of Lucy's love interest, expect Wendy who blushed.

Lucy blushes and furiously shakes her. "W-what?! N-n-no!" Lucy stammered out. _Darnit! Why did I have to stutter?! _Lucy thought. Mira smirked and crossed her arms.

"You sure, Lucy? I mean I most certainly would find out quickly. I have my ways."

"Y-yes! I-I'm sure!" Lucy squeaked out.

"Then why do you had a huge blush, Lu-chan?" Levy teased. Lucy groans and rests her head on the table.

"Oh, come on Lucy. Everyone has to at least have someone they're interested in." Lisanna urged, eager to know her confession.

They all kept bothering Lucy to no end until she lifted her head and sighly deeply. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, give a girl a break."

All the girls squeal loudly, excluding Wendy, interrupting the whole guild and causing them to look over curiously. A few minites passed and Lucy still hadn't responded. The guild suspisiously got quiet.

"Well? Who?" Levy asked out of the blue. Lucy fiddled with the hem of her shirt and mumbled quietly. "Everyone's stares are making me very uncomfortable."

Mira suddenly stood up and glared at the guild members, a dark aura suddenly appearing. "What are you all looking at?" Each member shuttered or flinched and quickly returned to their doings. Mira sat down looking perfectly normal again.

"As you were saying, Lu-chan." She smiled sweetly. Lucy hesitated and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, you see, he isn't much like us." They tilled their heads in confusion. Lucy ignored them and continued.

"He's formly from this guild. He isn't seen very often but every once in a while. And we're friends." Lucy blushed furiously before shrinking into her seat.

All the girls sat in deep thought and tried to visualize the guy in her description.

"Is it Gildarts?" Levy asked. Lucy paled and shook her head. "Not in a million years..." She trailed off.

"Mystogan?" Lisanna asked. Lucy slightly blushed but shook her head. "Nope, he's from Edolas besides a certain red-head has an eye out for him."

Mira thought each question throughly until she snapped her fingers, startling those around her. She smirked devilishly and stared into Lucy's eyes as if looking into her soul.

"Loke?"

Lucy's eyes widen before blushing 50 shades of red. "N-n-no!"

All the girls smirk and look at Lucy. "If it weren't Loke, then why blush so much. Am I wrong, Miss Loke~?" Mira said.

Lucy shrinked further into her seat. She couldn't answer the question but Miss Loke had a nice ring to it.

Mira clapsed her hands together and squealed so loud that everyone could've had their ears bleed, especially the Dragon Slayers. Everyone glanced her like she was crazy.

"We _so_ got to get you two together!"

Lucy groaned but mentally happily agreed with Mira's idea. But she would never admit it. Right now she needed to get home and escape Mira's lovey-dovey mode.

* * *

**So, how was it for this chapter? I know it doesn't have Loke in it but I'm sure he'll be in the next chapter. Also, thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! I very much appriecate it! :)**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope to see you next time! Please, please, please review! Favorite or follow! :3**

**Minna~!**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
